<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Corazon and His Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Morning After by Outsidexboxscribe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143474">Corazon and His Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Morning After</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outsidexboxscribe/pseuds/Outsidexboxscribe'>Outsidexboxscribe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Oxventure (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Ever see episode six of Firefly?, F/M, Feels, Original Character - Freeform, Romantic Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:01:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outsidexboxscribe/pseuds/Outsidexboxscribe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking place shortly after the events of Wild Wild Woods, the Oxventure party encounters a new friend, though not everyone is a fan of her...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prudence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Corazon awoke and found that he was tied up, and not in a good way like last time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He immediately shook his head, trying to adjust his eyes so they would work. This is what he got for not investing in that dark vision nonsense. As he struggled, he could feel both of his wrists bound and attached to a wall. Corazon had to put himself back together after some rough nights, but usually all four limbs were free.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he began to test the strength of his bonds. Corazon was blinded by entering dull light from a heavy metal door opening in front of him. There was a silhouette leaning against the doorframe. Corazon knew exactly who it was, the pure white hair was a dead giveaway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How’d you sleep captain?” Asked Iyo, somehow, Corazon knew she was smirking at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pretty good till you turned up, why am I not dead anyway?” Corazon replied bitterly, trying to tug his hands free, to no avail.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t rush it love, once I get what I need, you’ll be very much dead.” She replied in a slow, husky voice. Then, much to Corazon’s terror, began to walk towards him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Where did everything go wrong again?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Have some more grog her brain said, you can’t get drunk anyway her brain said. That was evidently a lie. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Prudence typically had an incredibly high alcohol tolerance, but that grog must’ve been quadruple distilled. Because after a few pints of it, she was out like a light, or at least her memory was. She vaguely recalled some random screaming and glass shattering, but that was sorta par for the course with this bunch of friends.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now, Prudence found herself staring up at the sky, laying on the deck of </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Joyful Damnation</span>
  </em>
  <span>. There were a few calm moments where all she could hear were waves crashing against the ship, almost as if Cthulhu himself was trying to make her morning slightly less sucky. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was actually succeeding until Prudence’s serenity was broken by an explosion against the side of the hull. The ship rocked, the sounds of wood splintering and groaning pinged around Prudence’s head.  She sat up on the deck quickly, praying it was just one of Egbert’s loose bombs or something. Sadly, it was much worse than that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As she peeked her head over the side of the ship, the source of the explosion became painfully clear. A massive clipper ship loomed before the much smaller </span>
  <em>
    <span>Joyful Damnation</span>
  </em>
  <span>. There were rows and rows of side canons all primed and ready to fire. It was clear that their ship would have already been blasted to matchsticks, if the mysterious enemy wanted to do so. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Guys! People are trying to kill us again!” Prudence shouted as she got to her feet, reaching inside her cloak to make sure her stiletto knives were still there. When there wasn’t an immediate response, she realized that she wasn’t the only member of the group that got plastered the previous night. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Coming!” Merilwen said before stumbling above deck, her arms flailing around like she had no control of them. Prudence couldn’t help but smirk despite the circumstances, Merilwen looked like someone who spent the night passed out on the hard decks, probably because she had. Her hair was wild on one side, and flat on the side where she had been sleeping. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now her forward momentum led her to stumble right into Prudence’s arms, which was probably better than watching her fly overboard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Pruds!” Merilwen said cheerfully, which was impressive considering that her eyes were barely open. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi.” The warlock deadpanned before pushing Merilwen back. “Where’s Dob?” She asked as Merilwen was able to gain her footing and lean against the side of the ship, and get an eyeful of the massive enemy vessel before them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Over there.” Merilwen replied, pointing to her bardic best friend, who was currently dry heaving over the side of the ship. His massive shoulders were slumped down as he looked like he was trying to upchuck his spleen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It tastes like burning…” The half orc groaned to himself.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well that’s three of us.” Prudence said, staring at the clipper looming over them. It looked like a ship that was created  to destroy little pirate vessels like this one with ease. That wasn’t ideal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Make it four.” Egbert said triumphantly, his voice was far away, no one knew where it was coming from until they looked up at the crows nest. He was waving down at them with his mace. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How the bloody hell did you-“ Merilwen cut Prudence off, putting a hand on her shoulder. It probably wasn’t worth asking. She sighed and rubbed her eyes, turning around in a circle and looking around for their captain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Corazon! Any time now!” She called out, but he wasn’t making his presence felt. That’s when Prudence noticed a man was standing on the deck on the imposing clipper. He was an officious looking navy man, dressed in a well pressed dark green uniform that had probably never seen combat before. In his hand was a scroll, he scowled across the water at Prudence. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is everyone present over there?” He called out. Merilwen shook her head in response. Prudence shot the irritating and adorable wood elf a look to stay out of the negotiations. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, how long do we have to wait?” He yelled back. Prudence put her hand up for silence, talking to the law was always a bad idea. Unfortunately, no one seemed interested in taking instructions today. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’ll be here in just a minute I’m sure!” Dob replied, smiling at the admiral happily. There was such a good heart in that Orc, it was going to be hard to corrupt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone waited for a moment shuffling their feet awkwardly. Before the silence was finally broken by a metal belt buckle being messed with, Corazon charged out from below decks, brandishing his sword. It got everyone’s attention, albeit probably not for the reasons he expected. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Corazon was barely dressed at all, his button down shirt was completely open, his pants were at his thighs, his captain's hat was crooked, and he was missing one boot. Basically, he looked like a pirate strippergram.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone stared at him without tact, Merilwen cleared her throat and pointed at his pants. Corazon looked down and just grabbed his belt, holding it up as he strolled over to the side of his beloved ship. Prudence was totally shocked by how confident he was, despite being half naked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Corazon, whilst still clutching his belt, screamed over the water to the now wide eyed admiral. “You wanted the captain mate? Well here I am!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The admiral hesitated before nodding, then unrolled the scroll and began to read from it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Crew and passengers of </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Joyful Amnation</span>
  </em>
  <span>, lend me your ears!” The Admiral began, speaking proudly in a baritone voice. Corazon swore under his breath, looking embarrassed that his ship was just misidentified.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I knew I forgot to paint something…” The pirate murmured.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aboard your ship, you’re hosting a dangerous criminal who has committed unspeakable crimes against Wallaceton-” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s the city we just left right?” Interrupted Dob. The Admiral nodded, looking more confused with this group all the time.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, we’re all just super hungover right now…” Dob smiled gratefully, while everyone else cringed. Prudence had a feeling that the less information they gave, the better off the group was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Corazon looked affronted by how he was being addressed. He lept on top of the railing, balancing on it even as he held his trousers up. “Excuse me! What crimes have this person committed? If crime is even a real word…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Admiral paused for a half second, then looked at Corazon with interest. Were they about to engage in a thought provoking discussion about law and order? Hopefully not, Prudence’s head already hurt enough. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, if you must know pirate, the crimes in question are robbery, public disorder, thievery, aggravated assault, murder, trespassing, and taking things without permission.” The Admiral explained. Corazon covered his mouth, hopped off the rail of his ship and turned to his mates. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel like a lot of those were variations of the same word…” Merilwen said, everyone nodded in agreement, though they were still eyeing Corazon suspiciously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, so I know a lot of those sounded like things I might do or have done-“ Corazon started, before Egbert put up a scaly hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Corazon, I thought you said you had never been to this city before?” He asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Corazon’s hands went up defensively. “Bloody hell Egbert, I hadn’t until last night! Whatever happened last night obviously happened then…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone stood still for a moment rubbing their chins, no one offered any ideas of what to do next. The Admiral had been waiting patiently for a while, but finally broke the silence. “You must hand over this criminal immediately, or your ship will be destroyed!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Corazon’s eye twitched at that, before he turned back around to face the imposing admiral. “You’ll destroy this ship over my dead body!” He shouted, still holding his rapier.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Admiral cocked his head, dropping his entire badass shtick now. “Yes, you’d be dead too in that scenario.” He replied, Prudence thought it a reasonable point. However, there was no way Corazon was going to give himself up. Surrender wasn’t really a thing he did.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There were a tense few moments, before the Admiral narrowed his gaze and straightened his hat. “So be it, we’ll just send whichever one of you it is to the bottom of the ocean.” He growled, then pointed right at </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Damnation</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Prudence gripped the rail just in time for the entire ship to rock from another cannon shot right in her side. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone looked at Corazon for guidance, he looked concerned, but not shaken. The pirate captain pulled out his hand crossbow along with his rapier. There was a deep breath from him, and then Corazon just charged off the side of the ship. Leaping over the water and landing on the enemy clipper. His agility always surprised Prudence. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dob was the first to follow behind, literally back flipping off the plank and landing with a graceful thud onto the deck. It didn’t take long for the rest of the crew to be right there with him. Prudence tried a little elegant hop, but she almost slipped right off the edge of the opposing clipper.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After dismounting, she checked one more time for her stiletto knives. Prudence didn’t even use them all that often, but it just felt good to have access to them. Then she began to stroll across the deck glancing about at all the chaos. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Corazon had attempted to duel the officious looking Admiral, but the coward had retreated back to the living quarters, leaving his men to take care of things. Prudence hoped they could pay him a little visit later. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One marine charged at her, holding what looked like a plank of wood. Did these guys have actual weapons? Prudence closed the distance quickly and pulled out her pointed knife, slashing at his throat before he could even bring the board down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She smirked and strolled back over to Corazon, where he was in a pitched sword fight with one of the ship’s officers. Prudence just stepped in and stabbed the officer right in his side at the same time as Corazon slid his rapier into his chest. The poor man stood for a moment, being held up by the blades, then he sickeningly slid off them and hit the deck with a wet crunch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Corazon gave a wry smirk at a job well done, Prudence couldn’t help but grin ear to ear. She had absolutely chosen the correct path when she stuck with this crew. She wiped her blade down and looked at Corazon. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How about we count that as a kill assist?” Prudence asked him, she tried to look sympathetic, but there were only so many looks she could pull off. He shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because you swooped in right as I finished him off? Not a chance, Pruds.” Corazon said before charging off into the fray. Prudence watched him for a moment, noting how the pirate was a fair bit less annoying when he was in combat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever…” The Tiefling murmured before firing a sizable bolt of eldritch energy at one of the unfortunate marines who had noticed her. His charred head burst against the deck as he fell over, in layman's terms, he was dead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Prudence contently settled into the combat; she noticed her friends fighting skillfully around her, Dob and Corazon sliced a guy open together, Egbert used his flame breath on some sailors, and Merilwen missed a shot with her bow because of course. Prudence had met dwarves better with bows than that one; Fortunately, Merilwen was more proficient with her shortsword. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ENOUGH!” Roared the Admiral, his deep, thunderous voice was enough for everyone to stop fighting for just a moment. Prudence and her friends all looked up to the stern of the ship to see him. The crew did as well, and their jaws were the first to drop. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Admiral was hefting an absolutely massive cannon over his shoulder, not a hand cannon, just a straight goddamn cannon. He had it pointed right at the deck where all of the fighting was taking place. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Corazon put his hands up defensively. “Now let’s be reasonable-“ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t start you criminal scum, you’re harboring a fugitive, I ought to send every last one of you to the bottom of the ocean!” He growled, then managed to light the cannon whilst keeping it on his shoulder. Was he willing to blow up his own ship just to kill them? Corazon must’ve stolen a lot of stuff.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“From hell’s heart I stab at-” The Admiral started, but never finished. The arrow that went in his neck was so fast it seemed like it teleported there. He stood there, watching his own blood dribble onto the deck, before finally falling down flat on his stupid officious face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone turned around to look at Merilwen, but she didn’t even have her bow in her hand. Corazon looked over at the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Joyful Damnation</span>
  </em>
  <span>, seeming to notice something before the rest of them did. When Prudence did the same, she was met with the sight of a white haired woman holding a golden bow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You guys should probably head back here!” She called over at them, her point was punctuated with a BOOM! In a bright flash, the back third of the ship exploded into bits. Clearly, the Admiral died as he lived, firing a giant cannon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Marines, we are leaving!” Corazon yelled before gesturing for everyone to follow him, leaping off the edge of the ship, and landing on his own. Everyone else followed behind him, Prudence was the last to make the jump. She really hated this part of combat, Prudence did not consider herself a limber woman, she really needed to work in that. Thankfully, she made it onboard just before the clipper’s deck dropped out from beneath her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She turned around and watched as various sailors fell into the ocean as the clipper burned and started to sink below the waves, the ensuing whirlpool would probably drag them all under. That was always neat to watch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With that matter taken care of, Prudence spun around to look at the stranger, who was just standing on the ship like she belonged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Prudence thought she might be an elf at first, but she clearly was an Eladrin, a magic attuned, rare race of supposedly celestial creatures. Basically, a very showy version of an elf in Prudence’s opinion. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her skin was a milky white, complimenting her flowing white hair, which seemed to sparkle silver in bits. In fact, her whole slender body seemed to be glowing, though the gold dress might have had something to do with that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bit much. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who are you exactly?” Egbert asked, still out of breath from the jump. The girl didn’t hesitate to quickly shake his hand. Then she turned to face a group as a whole. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, how rude of me. I should’ve introduced myself, it’s just such a pleasure to meet the rest of you.” She exclaimed cheerfully, clasping her hands together. Prudence was already having such a bad time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Rest of you? Who did you already know?” Dob asked, looking happy to meet someone who could finally match his levels of positivity. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The girl hesitated, glancing around for a moment before her eyes fell on Corazon, who looked behind him, like her gaze should have been for someone else.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I’ll admit we only met last night, but Corazon is an absolute gentleman.” She slid over to him, and planted a kiss right on his bearded cheek. Prudence felt her jaw drop open, losing all sense of logic and reality. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-Yeah, we met at the pub last night…" Corazon choked out weakly. He looked like he wanted to crawl into a hole somewhere, Prudence wouldn’t mind if he did that either. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He showed me such a lovely time, this man can really dance I must say, once you get a few drinks in him anyway~” The girl giggled so much that she snorted, covering her mouth like she just revealed the world’s most embarrassing secret. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After she managed to contain herself, the girl seemed to shift even closer to Corazon, placing a delicate looking hand on his chest. “After a lot of that, he showed me to this charming little ship of his. We had a great night.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merilwen started to fan her face, looking scandalized. Dob smirked knowingly, like he had pieced together a great mystery. Meanwhile, Egbert just looked around at everyone else, checking their reactions. It seemed like he hadn’t quite formed an opinion of his own yet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Prudence was taken out of her own shock as a hand thrust into her own, before she became engaged in an involuntary handshake. “I’m charmed to meet you as well! My name is Iyo, it’s always a pleasure to meet a fellow magic user!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you come from a family that couldn’t afford consonants?” Prudence replied flatly, sliding her hand away. That just got another series of excruciating giggles from Iyo. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your humor is extremely dry, which is funny, I like you Prudence!” She smiled before moving on to Dob, who was just as eager to shake her hand as she was to shake his. It was enough wholesome energy to kill someone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <span>Prudence stepped out of the circle that had gathered around the newest</span>
  <em>
    <span> Damnation </span>
  </em>
  <span>passenger, turning on a heel to go off to her cabin. She had a lot of stuff to do there, she would figure out what it was once she got inside.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Corazon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Corazon couldn’t explain how the night went in full, but he could remember the beginning and piece together the end well enough. That was probably enough right?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The crew had all needed some actual relaxation after their disastrous attempt at a picnic in the forest. By the end of it, everything was soaked in blood, everything. So when they returned to the ship, Corazon decided to just dock in a town where they could get drunk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Get drunk they did, Corazon and his crew mates were banging back various types of alcohol in the very first tavern they could find. Corazon was at the forefront, watching his vision gradually blur. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a while, the group began to separate in the large tavern, creating their own various vignettes of drunken behavior. Dob had found a small karaoke stage, and was now belting out ‘Wonderwall’, which he seemed to think no one had heard before. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Egbert was educating a young couple about how both of them should give up their lives of wealth and worship the cow god, or whatever. Corazon still didn’t really get what Egbert’s whole deal was, even if his use of a bomb against that mechanical stag beetle was pretty sweet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merilwen, who had long since transformed into a cat, was now sitting in Prudence’s lap. The Tiefling still may as well have been stone cold sober, she was sitting in the corner, running her hand along Merilwen’s fur. Not looking affected by her drinking at all. Corazon wandered over to her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So like, how much can you drink?” He asked, trying to keep himself from slurring too much, rubbing the back of his neck. She looked at him with a soft smile, not the usual incredulity that he was used to (which didn’t make sense, Corazon was awesome)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Usually enough to bankrupt this tavern, but…” Prudence paused and took a deep sip from her cup of Severed Head Ale, Corazon was never sure if that kind of drink was actually mixed with blood, or if it was just food coloring. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But, ever since I started traveling with this lot, I swear I’ve actually been getting drunk sometimes, it doesn’t make much sense to me.” Prudence shrugged and kept patting Merilwen, who looked very happy in her lap.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Corazon reluctantly pulled out a chair near her, a little intrigued by this. He was thankfully still somewhat lucid, though he assumed by the end of the night everything would be a blur, such was the life of a pirate. Prudence kept drinking, looking over at him with only mild interest. Her eyes were that glowing yellow, like a cat, a cat that you saw when you died.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They sat in silence for a moment, well, as much silence as the increasingly rowdy tavern would allow. It turns out Dob’s ‘Wonderwall’ cover had become very popular, people were starting to bounce around a bit, holding their drinks aloft. At the same time, Corazon watched as Merilwen   crawled off of Prudence, and probably tried to find someplace more quiet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, Dob began to wind down his fourteen minute rendition of ‘Wonderwall’ across the room. Corazon was surprised to see Prudence leaning in and smirking at him knowingly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If he plays ‘Best of You’, this goddamn bar is going to explode.” She giggled, Corazon wasn’t sure if said explosion would be from the crazy crowd, or one of Dob’s various musical spells. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I like that song though, don’t you?” Corazon interjected, a bit pointlessly, he was just trying to fill up the empty air with words at this point. It took her a long time to reply.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do, it’s got a nice melody.” Prudence mused, her expression had gone neutral again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I dunno, it just feels like a song that you can just scream out with people. I remember me and my old crew would sing it to get through late nights. Makes you feel less alone.” Corazon said, noting how close a story he had just shared. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well if you’re into that I guess.” She replied flatly, now her eyes were staring off at the opposite wall. Corazon felt like he had hit a wall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Surely everyone likes being less alone.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Prudence stood up at that, pushing her seat in as she went. “I love being alone, I wish I were alone right now.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before Corazon could even say anything else, Prudence had wandered off into the crowd casually. Clearly that conversation hadn’t been as enjoyable for her as it had for Corazon. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just like that, Corazon was by himself again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t even know how much time or booze had passed until he had felt a delicate tap on his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey handsome, is this seat taken?” She asked, her voice was high and excitable. Corazon didn’t need to look over at her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” He replied instantly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Corazon woke up the next morning, he had no idea how his boxers were back on, but they were. Iyo, at least he thought that was her name, was off in the first captain’s bathroom. As he stirred, she poked her head out to check on him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh hey, you’re finally awake.” She said, smirking cheekily at him, Corazon managed one right back. But when he tried to get up from his bed, he felt a pain in his wrists. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Corazon looked over at his wrists, realizing that his arms had been tied to the bedposts with rope. That caused even his face to go bright red, and Corazon didn’t consider himself a prude or anything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That just prompted a new set of giggles from Iyo, who pulled on a gleaming golden dress, it was covered with thousands of tiny little sparkling yellow chips, he DEFINITELY didn’t see that dress last night. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry love, I always bring a change of clothes whenever I go on these...excursions.” She said with another laugh, as if she could read Corazon’s mind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After freeing himself from his consensual shackles, Corazon grabbed a bundle of his clothes that were on the floor. None of them were pressed or even washed, naturally. Why was it so difficult to be fabulous while at sea? Reluctantly, he started to pull them on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly the ship rocked about, Corazon could almost feel the old wood creak in pain to him. That was the telltale sound of a powerful cannon shot. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sweet Neptune…” Corazon said, before leaping out of bed. As if everything wasn’t complicated enough. He briefly looked over at Iyo, who just smiled at him and gestured for Corazon to go take care of business.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Corazon leaned over the back of the ship now, watching the wreckage of the clipper get smaller and smaller, before eventually slipping under the waves. The sun was right at the top of the sky now, Corazon couldn’t believe all of this had happened before noon. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone had managed to recover ok, there weren’t any injuries. The holes in the side of the ship weren’t serious, and Egbert patched them up within a couple of hours. Corazon would have helped, but he needed to put an actual outfit together if he wanted to face the day, not to mention his more hostile crew members.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ever since Iyo had introduced herself to the rest of the crew, Prudence went M.I.A, more than she usually did anyway. Unsurprisingly, no one was keen to knock on her door and chat with the warlock. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At least this gave Corazon some time to think about the day’s events, it was a lot. Iyo had busied herself with chatting to Merilwen about firing a bow, which the wood elf was clearly excited about. Corazon smirked to himself, maybe Merilwen would be able to hit stuff every once in a while. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, Corazon felt a meaty hand clap his shoulder, which caused him to jump and spin around on the spot via his roguish reflexes. Dob was standing there, smiling at Corazon, which contrasted his hulking frame and tendency to blast their foes to dust with Dutch pop music. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gods Dob, you scared me there, don’t you know to never sneak up on a pirate captain?” Corazon asked, taking a moment to back up against the rail of the ship, evidently, not all of his nerves had gone away from the previous fight. Dob put his hands up defensively, giving his “leader” some space. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So um, Corazon, I don’t know if you’ve noticed or not, but Prudence seems a little on the perturbed side.” Dob said, rubbing the back of his neck. His bardic friend spoke as if she was listening in on this conversation right now. Corazon, for his part, was like 75% sure she wasn’t capable of doing that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever she’s upset about, I’m sure she’ll get over it.” Corazon shot back, starting to walk away now. “As long as you’re up here, can you take the wheel? My hair is going to get too beautifully windswept if I stay-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you at least talk to her?” Dob asked, and Corazon felt his will melt when faced with Dob’s kicked-puppy expression. For a half orc, he certainly knew how to use his charms when need be, bloody bards!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Corazon just sighed, and nodded to his friend, adjusting his mothball filled captain’s hat as he began to walk down to the crew cabins. Iyo shot him a smoldering gaze before the upper deck vanished from view. Corazon wasn’t sure what he was going to say to her once she left the ship, maybe nothing needed to be said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even the door of Prudence’s cabin was intimidating, which made Corazon awfully anxious about her room. Everyone had the chance to decorate their living quarters a bit, though Corazon had never seen anyone’s room aside from his own. It was best to not fraternize with any of your crew, at least, that’s what Corazon's favorite book: ‘How to Lead a Pirate Crew Like a Winner’ had told him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Prudence’s door had been emblazoned with a horrifying crest, depicting tentacles rising up out of the ocean and pulling a ship in two pieces. Not only that, but seemed to have painted her entire door a dark shade of red. That woman had an aesthetic, no doubt about it.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After taking a few deep breaths, and failing to recall any prayers that he had been forced to learn growing up, Corazon knocked on the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a pause, before a lock that definitely wasn’t there before was deftly undone, and the door was thrown open. Prudence stood there before him, looking far less composed then he had ever seen her. The red skinned humanoid was wearing her usual flowing cloak that matched her pigment, but it seemed haphazardly thrown on, without much thought. More disconcerting still, was how her usually immaculate hair was hanging over her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Corazon stared at those two yellow eyes, now tucked away behind her stringy black hair, not  unlike monsters in a cave. All she did was stare back, with no discernible change in emotion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“O-Okay, so Prudence…” Corazon started trying to stick words together unsuccessfully, so they tumbled out one by one. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes </span>
  <em>
    <span>captain</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Prudence cut in, her face was still stoic and serious. The captain part was sarcastic of course, but there was an extra twinge of bitterness that had replaced her usual glee of pissing him off. Corazon tried to steady himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dob told me that you seemed pretty upset when he passed by your room, and as the leader of the ship, it’s my responsibility to-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“To what Corazon? Bring some random...spellcaster lady onto our boat without telling anyone?” Prudence stammered with rage, only stopping to run a hand through her hair, moving it out of her eyes. Corazon found himself suddenly interested in his boots, which admittedly, he thought were pretty interesting anyway. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Prudence, I don’t remember a lot from last night, I just woke up and she was…” Corazon trailed off and winced, he wanted to cup his own beautiful mouth, why did he have to confirm what Iyo had only implied before? Prudence raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry.” He blurted out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry for what Corazon? Sleep with whoever you want, I don’t give a damn.” Prudence shot back, putting both of her hands on the doorframe and leaning closer to him. Her slightly pointed upper teeth probably couldn’t crack the top ten deadliest things she had at her disposal. Unconsciously, his fists balled up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look Prudence, if Iyo makes you uncomfortable or feel unsafe or whatever, we’ll drop her off at the next port town we get. Until then, can you just keep it together for a few days?” Corazon hissed, not backing away from his horrifying crewmate now. He felt his blood beginning to boil a bit, everyone else seemed to like Iyo, why couldn’t Prudence get with the program?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Prudence leaned back a bit, though her long, sharp nails continued to dig into the wood of the doorframe, which gave Corazon a strange sense of vertigo. She didn’t say anything to him, just looking through him inquisitively. The air was thick between them, as tense as a bowstring primed to fire.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Corazon, if you were lonely, you could’ve just said something to us.” Prudence finally said, before backing up and slamming the door in his face. The impact made Corazon wince, and stand frozen in front of the blood colored barrier between them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He needed a drink.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you guys are fine with a slightly more relatable version of Corazon. I had these two chapters done together so I figured I may as well post them together.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I told you guys that better stuff was on it's way! At least I think this is better? It's time to get a little more adult up in here, hopefully you guys don't mind, especially after that Prudence prequel story. Also, just fyi, this story will have multiple perspectives, so if you're tired of Prudence POV (why?) there's stuff for you guys here too.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>